


The Shirt Off Her Back

by adventuresofcomicbookgirl



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, Femwin, Lesbian AU, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofcomicbookgirl/pseuds/adventuresofcomicbookgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pikachewbites complained about the lack of Lesbian Ed/Winry fics in the world on tumblr, and I decided to work towards helping fill that void. A short, silly fluff thing where Winry Rockbell and Ed (don't call her Edith!!) Elric navigate the way puberty disrupts automail maintenance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt Off Her Back

"I’m not doing it," Ed snapped, scrunching up on the Rockbell’s couch and wrapping one arm around her legs.

Winry could not believe this. “Are you kidding me? We’re both girls, what is the issue?”

"I don’t get why I can’t keep my bra on."

"Because the straps will get in the way!" Winry planted her hands on her hips and huffed. "I can’t believe you have the gall to wreck your arm, and now you’re making it difficult to do the intensive work I have to do to fix it!"

"Why can’t I wear a tube top? Don’t you have extra ones?"

"One, because it would still get in the way. Two, mine would be too big for you," Winry stuck her tongue out at her friend. "If you want to be able to wear my tops, you’re going to have to drink your milk so you can grow a little."

"Are you calling me a pin-sized pipsqueak?" Ed sprang to her feet. "I’m gonna-"

"No, I was referring to you being flat-chested."

"Oh," Ed sat down again, the angry expression sliding off her face.  She shrugged. "Fair enough."

Winry rubbed the bridge of her nose. “I still don’t see what the issue is. It’s natural! You shouldn’t be ashamed of your body! You ran around naked all the time when we were little.”

"That was when we were little."

"Seriously! You’ve never given me trouble before this! You know I assisted in your surgery right? Like, just two-and-a half years ago? You weren’t wearing a shirt then. And I think there’s seriously no need for privacy with someone who stayed with you through all of that."

Ed’s expression pinched a little at this, and Winry briefly regretted bringing it up, but Ed recovered and shot back, “Yeah, well, I’ve developed physically since then and things are different now. I’ve got boobs.”

"…Not really…"

"Crack wise all you want, those are the facts," Ed said primly. Or rather, tried to say primly. A pugnosed scrapper like her couldn’t really pull off prim.

Winry heaved a huge sigh. “So what do you expect me to do? How are you gonna get back on your epic quest for your bodies if I can’t fix your arm?”

Ed stared off into space for a moment as if thinking deeply at this. Then she cracked a huge smile and turned to Winry. Winry didn’t like that smile.

"What?"

"Fine, I’ll do it. But only if you take your shirt off too."

“ _What?”_ Winry felt her face heat up. She couldn’t believe Ed had the indecency to say something like that.

"Shouldn’t be a problem, right? We’re "both girls" after all?" Ed did quotation marks in the air to emphasize her mockery, but the effect was somewhat ruined by the fact she could only use one hand.

"That…that would get in the way of my work!" Winry snapped. "I don’t have to comply to your ridiculous demands!"

"Haha, someone’s a little scared!" Ed said, rising up and facing Winry with a taunting grin. "The Great Winry Rockbell can’t put her money where her mouth is! So much for "natural" and not being "ashamed of your body"!"

"I’m not scared of anything,  _Edith,”_ Winry snarled.

Ed’s expression darkened. “Don’t call me-“

Winry yanked down her top before Ed could finish her reprimand. It was pretty much worth it to see the girl’s utterly gobsmacked, tomato red face.

"Strip," she snarled, jabbing her finger an inch away from Ed’s face

Ed yanked off her shirt and sports bra without another word.

She had gotten a bit of a chest. It made Winry feel a little funny in a way she couldn’t quite explain, but she ignored it and took up her wrench. “I’m actually going to need my coveralls up for this part, but I trust you’re satisfied?”

Ed nodded mutely and sat down. After slipping back on her tube top and zipping up her coveralls,Winry set to work screwing in the proper nuts and bolts needed to begin to repair the shattered shoulder.

"You really shouldn’t be ashamed of your body," Winry said after a while. "You know, you’re really toned. It’s impressive.I can tell you work out a lot."

Ed blinked at Winry, looking startled by the compliment. “Thanks.Uh, you’re really toned too. And you’re right, you’re a lot more developed than me.”

"You’re still growing,"

"I really don’t care about that, I just want to get  _taller,”_ Ed mumbled, slumping a little. Winry motioned at her to straighten back up.

"You shouldn’t worry so much about it, whatever ends up happening. A lot of girls probably find the whole scrappy little bruiser thing pretty cute."

Ed raised her eyebrows. “Girls, huh?”

Winry felt her face heat up a bit. She yanked the wrench down hard, and Ed yowled in pain. “You need to waaaarn meeeeee!”

"Aaaand a lot of girls may also think you’re too much of a drama queen to bother with," Winry said with a cheeky grin.

Ed scowled. “Well, I’m sure there are girls who like the busty amazonian type, but might be put off by how she’s a hopeless gearhead with a sadistic streak.”

"Well, those girls are missing out."

"Seriously, warn me."

"All right, I will from now on," Winry shook her head. "Provided what happened today doesn’t repeat again."

Ed mumbled something that sounded a lot like “I make no promises.” 

Winry was oddly okay with that.


End file.
